A touch panel that detects an input coordinate through a change in a resistance due to a pressing operation has been known as an input device (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The touch panel described above has a configuration in which a second base that is made of a PET (polyethylene terephthalate) film is arranged on a first base made of a glass so as to oppose the first base. The first base is provided with a first detection electrode made of an ITO on its inner surface (surface opposite the second base). The second base is provided with a second detection electrode made of an ITO on its inner surface (surface opposite to the first base). The first base is provided, on its inner surface, with a first wiring for applying a voltage to the first detection electrode, and a second wiring for applying a voltage to the second detection electrode. The second wiring is electrically connected to the second detection electrode through a conductive adhesive material.
In the touch panel, it is necessary to suppress the resistance of at least one of the first wiring and the second wiring to a certain extent in order to reduce variation in the applied voltage caused due to the large wiring resistance. Therefore, in the conventional touch panel described above, the width of the wiring has to be increased to a certain extent. Accordingly, the conventional touch panel cannot be made compact.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-41231